wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
House Fásacha
House Fásacha 'is a Questor Imperialis Knight House, located on the world of Tarakon. They are a warrior house, where martial honor is regarded in high esteem. Each Lord Protector that is not a part of his Exalted Court is given a charge of furthering the known expanses of the Wilderness Space and to ensure they send their best men to Tarakon to join the Wardens. An ancient House that has always guarded the Wilderness Zone that was finally discovered by the Imperium when the Explorator Fleets of Mjorn and Incendius Lux first went beyond the Gate of Blood to colonize the first Frontier Worlds. Sámhach de Fásach, the heir apparent, has been given the charge that she shall complete a taking. With oaths to the Mechanicus of Mjorn, this house has learned to excel in their roles as protectors of the Eastern Fringes History Long before the rise of the Emperor and the birth of the Imperium, during the Age of Technology humanity reached out to the stars, eager to occupy new worlds and expand its burgeoning interstellar empire. Vast colonization starships carried eager human settlers, along with all the resources they might require, and landed on far-flung, often isolated worlds. Tarakon was among the first Knight Worlds that were founded at the very start of the Age of Technology, when scouts from Terra travelled far through the galaxy seeking planets to use as agricultural worlds to provide food for Mankind's burgeoning population, or as mining colonies to provide the materials needed to fuel their expansion across the stars. Indeed, Tarakon had already been established for thousands of standard years when the Imperium was first founded in the 30th Millennium. By the 25th Millennium, ferocious Warp Storms had largely isolated the widespread human colonies, and the era that came to be known as the Age of Strife had well and truly begun. Tarakon was among those isolated for the longest time, it wouldn't be for many Millennia for it to be discovered by the Imperium. After years of preparation in 126.M36, the Kabal of the Crystal Daggers launch an attack on the world of Tarakon outside the Ishtar Subsector, but even with the destabilization and distraction of the precusors to the Lunar Venatorii regiments, they were able to reorganize faster than planned and forced the Shards of the Renderers to retreat before being exterminate by the House Fásacha guardsmen, mostly the one of the Cavalry like the later 487th Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiment. This was the first major defeat in realspace of the Kabal of the Crystal Daggers, and since that day the Kabal swore to avenge this defeat and since has done a great number of raids in the surrounding area; waiting in the shadows for the perfect moments to strike. By the time of M37 Incendius Lux and a now established and independent Mjorn were again ready to send a new wave of Explorator missions into the fringes. The fleets of Mjorn soon discovered an ancient Knight World named Tarakon, whose ruling House Fásacha had long served as the protector of the bleak planets that existed on the other side of the Sanguis Portus. Mjorn quickly struck an alliance with the House, and the Departmento Munitorum took advantage of the fact that hardened soldiers were drawn to Tarakon by House Fáscaha from across the fringes to form the Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regimentum, and quickly established training academies and Schola Progenium facilities on Versliaus, Tarakon’s moon. The Ishtar Sub-Sector was mercifully largely saved from the brunt of Hive Fleets Behemoth and Kraken and were able to devote forces to aid in their destruction, however the appearance of Genestealer Cults would soon emerge as a lasting threat. The Emergence of the Great Sautekh Dynasty would prove to much dire threat however, as its Necron Legions marched a war of expansion practically next door to the Sub-Sector, although fortunately it would largely be occupied with and act as a insulator against the Charadon Ork Empire. The T’au as well, in their expansions would frequently cause conflict as expeditions into T’au space occurred alongside T’au infiltration efforts into the Sub-Sector. These Shadow Wars would culminate in the Damocles Crusade, in which the forces of Ishtar devoted significant men and material. Although called off with the emergence of the Tyranids towards the close of M41 the conflict would be reignited in what would become known as Warzone Damocles. Amidst these conflicts the Fortress World of Cadia feel to Abaddon the Despoilers 13th Black Crusade, an event which resulted in the Galaxy split by the Great Rift and embroiled in Warp Storms. As the Great Rift saw the Galaxy driven into madness the Ishtar Sub-Sector saw themselves besieged on all fronts. An increase in Chaos Cult activity resulted from the waxing power of the Von Grothe’s Rapidity, Hadex Anomaly Warp Storm, and Cyclonus Nihlus warp storms, Genestealer Cults began to rise up as tendrils of Hive Fleet Kronos snaked through the Sub-Sector searching for Chaos to destroy. Opening of the Cicatrix Maledictum(0 ICM.M42) Great Rift Opens and the Noctis Aeterna cuts off the systems of the Ishtar Sub-sector from each other and the wide galaxy. As darkness descends across the Sub-sector a variety of threats threaten to see it burn in the fires of war. Corruption and Heresy surges within the ranks of the local Ecclesiarchy and Mechanicus. The Frontier Worlds erupt into chaos as House Fásacha and the Lunar Venatorii struggle to repel a tide of Drukhari, Ork Freebooter, Chaos, and Harlequin raiders. Orks from the nearby Charadon Empire emerge near the Contrador system sparking continuous naval battles. Finally, the Bloodmoon chapter sees the Great Rift as the herald of the fulfillment of the Prophecy of Blood, and fervently seek to identify and defeat signs of the prophecy. Hand of the Inquisition(48+ ICM.M42) The Noctis Aeterna finally lifts and reliable travel in and out of the Sub-sector is finally possible. Inquisitor Belladonna of the Ordo Militarum works with Sector Administratum Command to ensure Departmento Munitorium control is reestablished over Sector military forces, in particular she focuses much of her attention to the Ishtar Fringes and the unusual control House Fásacha held over the Militarum Regiments stationed there. Although nothing is ever confirmed the sudden illness of the High Protector of House Fásacha and the strange deaths of several field officers and members of the General Staff are rumored to be her doing, it is considered coincidence that the replacements on the General Staff are much more in line with standard Imperial Doctrine and slowly the Adminstratum exerts more influence in the fringes, often leading to friction between the Adminstratum and House Fásacha. Homeworld Tarakon is an ancient Knight World of the Questoris Familia, whose ruling House Fásacha had long served as the protector of the bleak planets that existed on the other side of the Sanguis Portus. Mjorn quickly struck an alliance with the House, and the Departmento Munitorum took advantage of the fact that hardened soldiers were drawn to Tarakon by House Fáscaha and quickly established training academies and Schola Progenium facilities on Versliaus, Tarakon’s moon. One end of the Sanguis Portus Corridor, Tarakon and it's moon serves as a bulwark between the settled Imperial Worlds and the xenos infested Frontier Worlds. Home of the fearsome Wyrms and the Gallant House Fásach, it has become known for some of the fiercest warriors of the sector. Among the deserts and swamps of Tarakon large reptilian beasts known as Wyrms form the backbone of a ecosystem. Only the bravest venture near which are few, unless they are among the warriors of the Knight House. Culture Over time, House Fásacha developed a personal culture of their own, a blend of frontier and strait-laced values that even retained vestiges of chivalry. Such hazardous work in isolated conditions also bred a tradition of self-dependence and individualism, with great value put on personal honesty, exemplified in songs and poetry. The code also included the Gunfighter, who sometimes followed a form of code duello, in order to solve disputes and duels Extrajudicial justice is common in the frontier, such as lynching, vigilantism and gunfighting. The nobility of feudal worlds, still riding off to prove their honor with primitive electro-lances. A code duello is a set of rules for a one-on-one combat, or duel. Codes duello regulate dueling and thus help prevent vendettas between families and other social factions. They ensure that non-violent means of reaching agreement be exhausted and that harm be reduced, both by limiting the terms of engagement and by providing medical care. Finally, they ensure that the proceedings have a number of witnesses. The witnesses could assure grieving members of factions of the fairness of the duel, and could help provide testimony if legal authorities become involved. House Fásacha culture places high value on a person's ability to handle himself in a brawl, or with a gun. The traditional culture of House Fásacha has been called a "culture of honor", that is, a culture where people avoid intentionally offending others, and maintain a reputation for not accepting improper conduct by others. A theory as to why the House Fásacha had or may have this culture is an assumed belief in retribution to enforce one's rights and deter depredation against one’s family, home and possessions. The House Fásacha culture of honor is often tied to the relative persistence of dueling, a cultural phenomenon in which special caution is taken to not offend others and misconduct is not taken lightly (dealt with swift and firm retribution). A high premium is placed on toughness in this culture of honor, because one is expected to defend one's resources and deter predators. According to the House Fásacha laws, each Baron is authorized up to fifty personal armsmen, all other Armsmen are sworn to their holdings and the planet not the Baron. Those personal armsmen are the Baron’s Own Guard. Every personal armsman an officer's commission in the House Fásacha Army Armsmen. The first responsibility of personal armsman, based on their sworn oaths of loyalty, was to their Baron. This meant that activating their Army commissions could only be done with their Baron's permission. Notable Campaigns Notable House Nobles *'High Protector Moar de Fásach - The current High King of House Fásacha and as such is Imperial Governor of Tarakon, a hardened career warrior, often displayed a calm and collected demeanor, rarely showing any signs of fear in extreme circumstances. He buried his emotions deep inside himself, causing some to see him as cold and uncaring. He possesses a indomitable will for justice. Through years of training and experience, he developed heightened levels of endurance and reflexes. *'Lady Protector Sámhach de Fásach' - De Facto High Protector and Heir Apparent, Possessing great wisdom in warfare, she was a fierce warrior that sparks fear and admiration among her enemies, colleagues, and allies. Although she holds a calm and collected demeanor, she possessed such a strong and overbearing presence that others are intimidated by her whenever she questioned their mistrust towards her abilities. She is a very strong-willed person and had a very strong charisma. Notable Knights Knight House Appearance House Colours House Livery Relations Allies Adeptus Mechanicus *'Mjorn': Sworn and bound to the Forge World whose Explorator Fleet discovered them and help the Knight House maintain it's ascendancy. House Fásacha honors their oaths by providing Knightly support to Explorator Fleets and allowing any that follow the path of the Cog to be granted leave to go to Mjorn. Further a permanent guard of Knights are stationed at Mjorn's important Forge Temples acting in place of any Titan Legion for the small Forge Moon. Astra Militarum *'Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments': The culture of the Lunar Venatorii is heavily influenced by House Fásacha. The Sealgair of the Lunar Venatorii are considered minor nobles of Tarakon on which the house rules. Even the Schola facilities on the moon of Verliaus are granted by the grace of the High Protectors. House Fásacha maintains great influence on the use of these regiments as the Wyrms they ride come from Tarakon and many of the Verliaus citizenry share citizenship with Tarakon. Enemies 'Tau' The Tau Empire expanded its borders through a series of so-called Sphere Expansions. House Fásacha have on and off tried to limit Tau influence around the Eastern Fringe, especially Ishtar Subsector. This has lead to many conflicts of both active and covert affairs. Due to official Imperial policy that a full war is not desirable at times has made the matters complicated over time. 'Eldar Corsair Raiders' Eldar Corsairs are those Eldar Outcasts who have deliberately chosen to make their living by raiding the commerce of the other star-faring intelligent races of the Milky Way Galaxy, particularly the shipping of the Imperium of Man. They are a constant threat to Imperial merchant shipping especially the far flung Ishtar fringe worlds where Imperial Navy presence is light. 'Drukhari Raiders' The Dark Eldar are mainly pirates and slavers who prey on targets across the galaxy to feed their unholy appetites for other sentient beings' souls, a terrible desire called the Thirst, though they are sometimes used as mercenaries by other species. This has lead to many conflicts with the House Fásacha as they discovered the deprivations that have been acted upon the fringe worlds. *'Kabal of the Crystal Daggers': Kabal of the vile and murderous xenos race, the Drukhari. Although a minor Kabal, the Crystal Daggers formed from remains of the old Commorite nobility . Although having always carved a small place with a minimal influence on the intrigues of the Dark City, the upheavals of the last millennia shoots more and more towards difficulties to maintain themselves, pushing them inexorably towards their ends. 'Tyranids' They Bloodmoon Hunter are also known to passionately hate Tryanids, due to the events that occurred during the Second Tyrannic War when Hive Fleet Kraken reduced the Bloodmoon Hunters numbers then shortly after the Great Rift Hive Fleet Kronos as well came through Ishtar Subsector. Since that time, the Bloodmoon Hunters want nothing more than to avenge themselves against the Tyranids for the lives of their fallen battle-brothers. 'Ork Freebooterz' The House Fásacha have a pathological hatred for Orks. Reviling all greenskins with a passion, they see them as nothing more than mindless brutes that care about nothing but war and spreading chaos. To the House Fásacha, the Orks are a threat to the Ishtar subsector that must be exterminated by any means necessary. The Waagh of 019.M41 caused untold damage to the systems they protect and the House Fásacha have not forgiven the Xenos for it. Freebooterz are bandits and sell-swords belonging to no specific tribe or klan but who will work with any tribe as well as stand against any other if the price is right. Notable Quotes By House Fásacha About House Fásacha Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial Knight Houses Category:Imperial Knights Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Imperium